hello
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Aunque le muestren la verdad, ella seguira viviendo en su realidad. Inspirado en el tema Hello de Evanescence, de ahi el nombre


**Hola a todos *feliz, emocionada* **

**Desde ya anuncio: FIC CORREGIDO. **

**Fecha de emisión: 20-11-2011 ^^**

**Inspirado en el tema de Evanescence, llamado Hello, este tema siempre me gusto y me fascino. *pensativa* un día escuchaba toda la discografía de la banda, paso este tema, y se me ocurrió hacer esto, espero que a alguien le guste, márquenme los errores que podría llegar a tener. Bien comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *voz de narrador, joven de ojos verdes, hermosísimo y buen mozo* los personajes de HTF no son míos, no me pertenecen, ni hoy ni mañana pero tal vez pasado mañana jeje **

… … …

**Hello…**

Sentada sola en el patio del colegio, el día anunciaba un clima lluvioso y horrible, el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Lentamente la brisa comenzó a aumentar de forma constante, las campanas del colegio anunciando horas de clases habían sonado, pero el frio que se había formado y el clima poco apetecible para abandonar el perfecto calor y comodidad que brindaban sus apreciadas camas, hizo que los alumnos de toda la institución se negasen a ir al colegio por esta vez. Ante esto, los profesores decidieron cerrar la institución, y regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Ella estaba sola, en ese enorme patio, había ingresado por la entrada lateral del edificio donde nunca hubo una puerta o portón para bloquear la entrada de acceso al lugar, por eso siempre hubo hurtos ¿Por qué no lo solucionaban? Acaso ¿No alcanzaba el presupuesto? Quién sabe, a la joven esto no le importo e ingreso al lugar igual, tan tranquila y serena como si nada.

Se sentó en la hamaca, a esperarlo a él, a su amado, siempre en ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora, quedaba ella allí, esperando, sentaba, observando. Llevaba un vestido y zapatitos rojos, su pelo se encontraba atado en forma de cola de caballo, pero aun así detrás en su nuca caían un par tapando un poco sus hombros. Una joven de 17 años, toda una vida por delante, todo un futuro, todo un amor.

No le importo el clima que se avecinaba, no le importo si llegaba a mojarse su delicado vestido, ¡No!, simplemente quedo ahí, hasta que las nubes taparon con por completo el cielo y comenzaron furiosas a largar su contenido de agua sobre la gran ciudad de Happy Tree. El viento helado refresco el ambiente, hacia demasiado frio y ella simplemente con un vestido y nada de abrigo, pero aun así, quedo ahí esperando, paciente, para ella, esto valía la pena.

-"Él llegara pronto" – Pensó feliz, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a la nada, simplemente imaginándolo, pensándolo, ahí completamente sola – "se que vendrá" – Susurro con gran esperanza, sin dejar de lado esa cálida pero leve sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando la esperaba paciente, siempre en ese mismo lugar.

La lluvia comenzó a empeorar trayendo grandes vientos y refrescando cada segundo más el ambiente, pero la pelirroja se negaba en moverse, se rehusaba a marcharse de ahí, quería verlo, una vez más, no era mucho pedir o ¿sí? Para la joven era más que necesario.

Siempre supo que debía esperarlo, él aparecería, como se lo había jurado siempre, unas tiernas palabras que una vez salieron de sus hermosos labios, embozando como le era de costumbre su característica sonrisa que hacía sentir bien a cualquiera que simplemente lo llegase a presenciar.

- "Aunque el mundo este en ruina, yo volveré… por ti" – Recordó como su voz masculina pronunciaron tan perfectamente esas dulces palabras antes de que se marchara de su lado para no verlo por mucho tiempo. Por ello siempre esperaba, solo esperaba, ahí quieta, inmóvil, pareciera no respirar, siempre ahí, como si no viviera, suspendida en el tiempo, donde parecía jamás correr, atrapada en el pasado.

Miro un joven de pelo verde acercarse lentamente a donde ella se encontraba, completamente mojado, todo su uniforme militar estaba empapado. La joven simplemente se emociono al verlo, sin duda era él a quien tanto esperaba. Ingreso por la puerta de acceso al patio, caminando en línea recta a donde ella se encontraba, con una sonrisa cálida y dulce que siempre le encantaba, fascinaba y la hacía sentir bien, aun en los peores momentos.

Se acerco a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza para que se sintiera mejor, para poder reconfortarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y luego prosiguió a sentarse a su lado, en otra hamaca y quedo ahí mirándola sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

- Hola Flaky ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo con un tono de oz dulce sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

- Muy bien, ¿Cómo has estado Flippy? – Interrogo mientras comenzaba emocionada a hamacarse sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentía muy feliz, estaba con él, nada más que él, su amor que salió a defender a su ciudad en la guerra, volviendo sano y salvo como lo prometió y juro una vez.

- Bien, después de todo… este es un hermoso día – Dijo cambiando su vista al cielo completamente nublado, con una gran paz y tranquilidad que reflejaba su mirada, con esos ojos verdes, tan nítidos. Flaky simplemente siguió mirándolo, en cambio él no le volvió a dirigir la mirada otra vez, solo se concentro en observar la lluvia caer. Tampoco le pregunto si estaba bien, no la tapo, cubrió o la saco de la lluvia, solo quedo ahí, quieto mirando la lluvia caer en esa mañana fría y helada.

- Sí, es un hermoso día… te extrañe mucho Flippy – Se sincero con una gran alegría que se podía notar que se desbordaba y siempre ocurría cuando se veían.

Temblaba por el frio y por los nervios, volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, de largos años, lejos de ella, de todos, fue muy impresionante y distinto a la vez, ya hacía más de un mes que se encontraban, y siempre practicaban la misma rutina de encontrarse en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, sin importar el clima, sin importar quien se interpusiera, sin importar nada.

Quedaron ahí los dos, mirando como lentamente la lluvia terminaba de empaparlos por completo, aun más de lo que ya estaban. Las horas pasaron lentas y el clima no dejaba de empeorar pero… ¡qué más da! Estaban juntos, y eso es lo que ha ambos les importaba, ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Estaba orgullosa del hombre que tenía en frente, gano medallas, peleo batallas, llego si ninguna marca, tal y como se había ido, jamás cambio, quedo intacto su carácter, dulce y amable, y lo tenía para ella. Él quería a la muchacha, Flaky lo amaba a él, no había motivos para no dejar de soñar con una vida juntos, aunque el destino puso obstáculos, siempre deseo estar con él, y nadie más.

Decidieron salir de ahí, dirigirse a algún lugar más cómodo, para poder estar solos. Las calles estaban desiertas, nadie por esas horas había salido, el clima no era tentador, pero ellos si les tentó la idea, caminar por calles desiertas donde nadie los molestaría. Decidieron dirigirse al centro, caminando a paso tranquilo, donde no intercambiaban miradas, solo proseguían caminando.

Flippy iba más que tranquilo, no dejaba de mirar el cielo completamente nublado, no temblaba del frio a diferencia de Flaky, pero se notaba que no le importaba si llegaba a resfriarse, era como si el peli-verde no estuviera allí, o sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes que lo alejaban de la realidad, aun así a la pelirroja mucho esto no le importo. Siguieron juntos hasta llegar al centro donde había pocas personas en las calles. La joven se acerco mas a él para poder abrazarlo y tenerlo lo más junto posible, mientras seguían caminando por esas calles pocamente transitadas del centro de la tranquila ciudad.

Todos los peatones al pasar quedaban mirando fijamente a la pobre de Flaky que se encontraba completamente empapada, y que a simple vista, se notaba que no paraba de temblar. Una señora mayor preocupada, se le acerco a preguntarle si deseaba algo abrigado y caliente, ya que vivía cerca pero la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza. Explico que estaba acompañada, pero aun así agradecía la gentileza de la señora ante ella.

Por otra parte, no había motivo por el cual aceptar la ayuda, estaba con Flippy, su amado militar, no importaba si se resfriaba o enfermaba de algo peor, ella simplemente sabría que hacer para curarse de los posibles síntomas que podría llegar a enfrentar, era una experta en ese tipo de cosas hacia su persona, así que simplemente dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la amable persona que ofreció su ayuda, se retiro siguiendo el paso al soldado que había avanzado ya varios metros.

Al retirarse y quedase junto al soldado, la mujer vio con cara de extrañeza a la joven que se iba caminando ¿Sola? Pues eso vio la señora, una joven caminando mientras miraba hacia la nada simulando estar acompañada, ante esto a la mujer le recorrió una sensación helada por la espalda, que a pesar del frio que ya se había propagado, lo pudo percibir igual.

Flaky siguió caminando junto a su amado hasta llegar a un parque en el medio de la ciudad, se sentó en un banco azul junto a él, que aun no dejaba de apartar la mirada a las oscuras nubes que invadían el cielo. Al igual que la muchacha siempre lo hacía cuando él no estaba, y permanecía en la guerra. Lo soñaba, lo imaginaba, lo deseaba, siempre todas las noches hasta que lograba conciliar el tan preciado sueño.

Se quedo al lado de él hasta que dé repente la lluvia comenzó a parar muy lentamente, el tiempo al parecer se estaba calmando, Flaky simplemente se animo a seguir con alguna conversación, para poder oír una vez más la voz masculina de su amado antes de que se fuera. Pero el veterano fue el primero en entablar las primeras palabras.

- ¿Me has extrañado Flaky? – Dijo con un tono de voz cambiada, parecía seca y fría mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella, alejándola del cielo para concentrarse en ella –… Me has… ¿Extrañado Flaky? – Repitió con tono irónico al ver que ella no respondía.

- Si Flippy… desde el día que dijiste que volverías y te fuiste, te extrañe – Dijo con toda sinceridad, con una voz quebrada, pareciera que deseaba llorar por la emoción de tenerlo cerca y el recuerdo de dolor, angustia y miedo que tuvo cuando se fue. Ante esto se acerco un poco más a él quedando muy juntos, para así sentirse más protegida.

- Y… ¿cómo sabes que soy yo Flaky? – Interrogo fríamente mientras su mirada dulce a un gesto de seriedad –… ¿Cómo sabes que no morí en la guerra Flaky? – Volvió a interrogar con el mismo tono de voz lastimando con esa pregunta a la joven pelirroja.

- Lo sé porque estás aquí conmigo… nunca me has dejado, siempre te he visto desde ya hace un mes que has vuelto – Dijo alegre con su voz quebrada, comenzando a dejar caer lagrimas en su ya mojado rostro mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente.

- ¡Flaky!... ¡jamás he estado contigo! – Replico sobresaltado mientras se paraba bruscamente dejando a la joven en el asiento –… Nada de esto es real, ¡despierta!, y ¡Vive Flaky! – Dijo casi gritando, dándole la espalda a la joven, encaminándose hacia el centro del parque. Flaky se para desesperada y lo sigue detrás sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo –… Deja de seguirme… es hora de vivir Flaky, ¡es hora de vivir el presente! – Le dijo sobresaltado dándose vuelta quedando frente a ella dando pasos hacia atrás –… Deja el pasado y vive para tener un futuro – Finalizo el peli-verde con su voz quebrada, dando pasos lentos retrocediendo ante la presencia de la joven.

- No comprendo Flippy lo que me quieres decir… viviré mi futuro junto a ti – Le dijo con sinceridad casi llorando, no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, acerco más al soldado, pero este le dedico una mirada de repugnancia, que la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Es hora de despertar Flaky! – Le grito colérico, se dio una vuelta de forma brusca y comenzó a alejarse de ella casi corriendo. La pelirroja lo siguió detrás pero lo perdió de vista al llegar a la esquina, cuando este cruzo la calle adentrándose a un callejón al otro lado de la vereda, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Luego de esto la joven no volvió a cruzárselo en el resto del día.

Se puso muy triste al no encontrarlo que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No entendía lo que le había dicho, no obstante, ella regresaría al día siguiente a buscarlo, en el mismo lugar donde siempre acordaban encontrarse, seguramente al día siguiente podría hablar con él y aclarar el por qué de sus palabras.

Llego a su casa completamente resfriada, se dio un baño de agua bien caliente y se recostó a descansar. De debajo de su cama saco una caja verde donde tenía una insignia militar, de color amarillo y naranja, donde a la derecha de este decía el nombre de Flippy en letras doradas. Saco de allí unas fotos, y quedo viéndolas, todas ellas eran del militar en la guerra con varias personas que no conocía. Mientras tanto sostenía en su mano derecha una carta que le había llegado hacia un mes que decía…

"_Disculpe la informalidad, pero no hemos podido buscar otra forma de comunicarle lo sucedido, estamos muy apenados por darle una noticia de esta gravedad en estas condiciones, pero no tenemos otros métodos._

_Lo lamentamos pero el General Flippy cayó en batalla, sabemos que esto es triste para Ud. Lamentamos no poder comunicárselo personalmente, adjunto a esta carta están las pertenencias del General. _

_Desde ya disculpe la informalidad. _

_Saludan atte. Cabo Sneaky y Cabo Ka-Boom."_

Junto a la carta le había llegado un reloj, fotos de ellos y la boina preferida del soldado. Flaky no acepto lo que mencionaba la carta, y jamás lo había hecho desde ya hacia un mes, era difícil de entender el mensaje si ya hacia un mes que se seguían encontrando, siempre pensaba que fue una equivocación por partes de los mencionados cabos, así que simplemente no creyó lo que comunicaba ese escrito, simplemente lo negaba.

Al día siguiente, el clima había mejorado, la pelirroja había regreso al colegio a esperarlo una vez más, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

Emocionada y feliz pudo observar a lo lejos, ingresando por la entrada lateral del colegio, que aun no habían puesto un bloqueo, un soldado de uniforme militar verde oscuro, de ojos y pelo verde claro, que se dirigía a encontrarse con la jovencita de pelo rojo, que siempre, a pesar del clima, de los peligros, de todo, lo esperaba sentada en la misma hamaca, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, todos los días.

… … …

**Bien aquí está mi esfuerzo, espero que a alguien le guste esto, desde ya… ¡gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Estoy haciendo unas leves modificaciones a mis fic, ya que los hice de principiante (no quiero decir que ahora soy experta) pero debo de corregir algunos errores que los veo feo, así les traigo lo mejor, en su momento el anterior fic fue lo mejor que podía hacer, ahora esto es lo mejor que sé hacer ahora. Si desean comentar, les estaré muy agradecida y si no, con el solo hecho de que pasen a leer para mí me sobra y basta, ya que me hace muy feliz. **

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
